


Toxicus Beneplaciti 》SUCCUBUS AU《

by Pooquie



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pooquie/pseuds/Pooquie
Summary: "— ¿Vienes a experimentar el lado más tóxico del placer?"Dipper asintió, y breves segundos después sintió como una hilera de filosos dientes se enterraban en su carne.





	Toxicus Beneplaciti 》SUCCUBUS AU《

**PRÓLOGO**

En lo más profundo del oscuro y negro bosque, una criatura se retuerce en miseria. Su cuerpo está sucio, herido y débil, sintiéndose tan humillado como su mente se lo permitía, ni él mismo sabía como es que no se había quebrado y comenzado a llorar hace rato.

Le dolía todo, le dolía el cuerpo y le dolía el orgullo, ¿cómo es que unos simples humanos le habían dejado en completa agonía? ¿Cómo eso era posible? ¿Cómo es que el gran Bill Cipher había sido derrotado nuevamente, y por unos miserables humanos?

— ¡Maldita sea!— Exclamó el demonio, no era suficiente castigo haber sido creado como una mala broma, una abominación, un súcubo varón. Le dio un fuerte puñetazo al suelo, su puño tembló y se escuchó un crujido, estaba muy débil y se había roto su mano, pero no le importaba, simplemente necesitaba desahogarse.

Aunque, se sentía tan humillado que pensó que lo mejor sería morir allí mismo, aunque una parte de él quisiera aferrarse a la vida.

Su párpado pesaba, comenzando a cerrarse, ya sabía lo que vendría, ya sabía que pronto reaparecerá nuevamente en el infierno, en la cima de aquella montaña de llamaradas y roca líquida, posiblemente empalado. De todos modos se lo merecía, había sido siempre una vergüenza para los Lilims.

Simplemente porque su maldita madre quiso hacer un pequeño experimento.

Un resplandor rojo le cegó por breves momentos, cuando recupero su visión nuevamente, pudo ver que se encontraba en un entorno con una irritante iluminación blanca, no había suelo, no había techo ni paredes, solo había un enorme y blanco vacío.

Se sentía familiar.

Se giró a la derecha cuando sintió una presencia proviniente de allí, pudo ve una hermosa figura femenina que le observaba con desaprobación. Aquella figura no era nada más ni nada menos que la mismísima Lilith, el ser más hermoso que podría existir, un ser lleno de maldad y la madre de todos los demonios de clase íncubo y súcubo.

Sí, esa era la madre de Bill.

Esta vez se presentaba con una hermosa figura voluptuosa que no llevaba ninguna prenda encima, su piel pálida junto a sus largos cabellos rojizos combinaban a la perfección con sus enormes y negras alas y sus ojos azulados con una pequeña franja negra.

Lilith chasqueó sus dedos y en un santiamén el cuerpo triangular de Bill adoptó la forma de un apuesto muchacho de tez tostada y cabellos rubios, con un parche negro y triangular que cubría su ojo derecho. El súcubo contempló que se trataba de su forma humana que utilizó por última vez hace más o menos cinco mil años y que ya no se sentía débil en lo absoluto, estaba completamente recuperado.

También estaba completamente desnudo.

— Agradece la insistencia de tu hermano Will, si fuese por mí te hubieses muerto y convertido en el palillo dental de Belcebú, pero por ese idiota te estoy dando una ÚLTIMA oportunidad.

Bill se mordió el interior de la boca, intentando que palabras vulgares e insultos no salieran de estas, él odiaba a Lilith, le tenía un horrible rencor, después de todo, gracias a la curiosidad de ella y sus ganas de experimentar lo habían hecho venir al mundo como un ser completamente asqueroso e incomprendido, pero si quería seguir con vida lo mejor sería meterse la lengua en el culo por una vez.

La progenitora de los súcubos continuó hablando— Más te vale que dejes de hacerme perder el tiempo con un maldito defectuoso como tú, y más te vale no volverme a faltar el respeto como hace cinco mil años, porque si lo haces... tú sabes muy bien de lo que soy capaz de hacer y no me interesa que seas uno de mis hijos, ¿te quedó claro?

Bill asintió hirviendo de ira, incluso pudo jurar que su ojo se había puesto de un color escarlata. Maldiciendo a su hijo, Lilith dio un último chasquido y el rubio apareció nuevamente en el oscuro bosque de Gravity Falls, sin rastros de que su madre había estado presente.

Al ponerse de pie contempló sus largas piernas y su desnudez, que, a pesar de tener un cuerpo de en sueño, no podía evitar sentirse completamente asqueado por aquella forma tan básica y tan débil que ahora poseía.

Sin embargo rió, soltó una única risa llena de locura.

Él estaba vivo y de regreso, atrapado dentro del horrible cuerpo de un súcubo, pero lo que contaba es que ahora tenía una segunda oportunidad, una segunda oportunidad para poder aniquilar a la maldita familia Pines, sin importar si era humillado, exiliado o destruido, todo eso valdría la pena con tal de ver a cada uno de esos repulsivos humanos rogar por que los maten.

Alzó su cabeza y soltó otra carcajada, él regresó, él regresó.

Y más hambriento que nunca.

Los Pines la iban a pagar, y la iban a pagar _muy_  caro.


End file.
